Amiibo: Smasher's Glory
by Chicken Sauce
Summary: They were programmed to do one thing, learn, but perhaps that was a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

"You're supposed to counter, stupid." A boy says smugly to his digitized Amiibo as he releases a fully charged finale smash attack against it. The Amiibo he is fighting is Lucina as his other Amiibo, Mario in the game of Super mash Bros: Wii U.

He shakes his head as he grabs his training Amiibo again, and performs the old fashion circular throw Mario used on Bowser in his adventures of paintings.

"Training these things sure takes a while..." He says.

He have been moving character, to character (besides his Amibo until now), smashing the other Amiibo to the point another human player would cry. The color custom he picked for Mario is the black jumpsuit with white shirt and cap and he named him Amigo, while for Lucina is the one to represent Sully from Fire Emblem: Awakening.

He set the rules for him to have one stock and for Purple, the nickname he gave her, to have five. He is on a rather high percentage, but he sees that Purple is on her last stock and she is in perfect position to use Mario Spike attack on . (The F-air)

Much to his surprise however, she counters, knocking Amigo to the other side of the screen and thus winning the match.

"Huh." The boy says to himself.

He was about to turn the Wii U off, but let it save and wait after the victory screen though. He looks at his watch to see what time it is, however he immediately shoots his sight back towards the screen in shock as he could have sworn that Purple said "Looks like I managed to counter, stupid."

The boy blinks once, then twice, then turns the WII U off not forgetting the event that just happened.

**AN: Hey guys. On my other account, I write longer stories all of the time, but it's sort of fun just writing ones with short chapters because of the less stress in a way. Bye guys. Chapters will gradually get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: From Digital, to Real

The boy is currently staring at his Lucina Amiibo bewilderingly. This entire week of playing super smash bros a bit, he knows for fact that this toy has been messing with him. It was either the toy, or his own mind. He has been playing the game, only to get completely dominated by this amiibo.

Super, his Luigi Amiibo is not even strong as Purple and the boy had him way longer than her. He would be happy and not bothered if Purple was not taunting him all the time. By taunting, the meaning is NOT the one where you press the control pad to activate the action.

"BEAT IT, PUNK!" She screams as she sends Super flying off the stage with upwards smash attack, thus ending the fight in victory again.

"UGH!" The boy yells in frustration, sitting the game pad on the floor.

He growls at the sound of her chuckling on the victory screen.

Turning off the game in defeat... again, he pick up the toy forms of his Amiibos.

"What kind of update did Nintendo make...?" He asks himself, shrugging and putting them up on a safe place.

As he leaves his room, a micro-organism jumps off the stand of Purple's Amiibo.

The tiny four legged, virus has already infested the Amiibo it just jumped from.

Although harmless to humans, this virus could cause A LOT of trouble for various people. The thing has already given the human boy a headache, but now it's going to cause double the trouble since it is now starting the infestation of the Mario Amiibo...

The virus that took over what used to be a regular toy Lucina adds to this trouble since the toy arm moves a TINY bit.

* * *

><p>The boy drinks a sip of water. He felt as though if he don't cool down, he might end up throwing something. The last thing he need is his mother snapping on him for breaking something.<p>

Taking another sip, he imagines how to beat his mortal enemy, an Amiibo.

_"She is defensive, and aggressive. Maybe I should focus on dodging and grabbing... I would probably pick a character who is fast, has good projectiles, and good for grabbing others... Maybe Pikachu?"_

Making one more sigh and scratching his head with one hand, he brings the cup to his mouth to take another sip. He did not do so however, since he jumps out of his chair in horror of a voice that says "Hey, you!"

_"That voice sounds too familiar..."_ The boy thinks to himself, not wanting to turn and face the speaker.

"What are you staring at? Face me!"

The boy REFUSES to believe it is who he think it is. Shaking in fear of what he might see, he slowly inches his way to the kitchen entrance, to see that his fear right now is realized.

"I'm losing my sanity..." The boy says to no one in particular in response of what he sees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you next Chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Wrath of Purple

"Okay, before I pass out... Let's just talk about this..." The boy says as he raises his hands up in the air in surrender. He is scared out of his mind, but also a little embarrassed, surrendering to a tiny toy sword held against his neck.

"Talk about what? The fact that you dare challenge the great Purple!"

"You're the one who is going to attack ME!"

"Silence! Now fight or this will be an easy win!"

"F-Fight, for what purpose!?"

"You hide behind your army of smashers, always trying to defeat me, but now I get the satisfaction of kicking the crap out of you myself!"

"...Wow, you sure do have Sully's personality."

"Dolphin slash!" She screams randomly.

"Wait, what? OW!" They boy shouts as he gets knocked back from the upward slash that hits his face. The amiibo lands on his chest, preparing to stab the kid in the neck. Panicking, he plucks her off and immediately gets up, running out of the kitchen for dear life.

He squeaks in fear as he hears the tiny foot steps of his assaulter chasing after him.

"GAH!" He yells in pain as the toy sword bashes against his left ankle, causing him to trip. Although the sword is blunt, it apparently is very painful when hit by.

He gets up quickly, grabbing the amiibo as tightly as he can.

The boy watches her squeal and her attempts to get out of his grasp.

He tries everything to mollify the destructive amiibo. "Listen, you need to clam down!"

But she is having none of it. She stabs the toy sword into the boy's thumb, causing him to holler in pain once again and drop her. She grabs his shirt, climbs to his shoulder, and jumps to a table, keeping hold of his shirt to take him down with her.

Step by step, she drags the boy across the table with much effort, heading towards a window.

'"W-what are you doing!?" The boy asks in alarm, still sucking his thumb Purple has struck.

"I'm going to eliminate one of your stocks of course! Since this is an impromptu battle, the number of stocks we have should be default. So after I throw you out of this window, that is one stock down for you!"

"G-GAAAH! Wait, wait, no! This is the real world, it does not work like that!"

"Shut up!"

Just when she makes it to the window of the 3rd floor apartment with the panicking boy, a fire ball crashes to her side. She turns, glaring at a newcomer to the real world like her...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I am alive, and I must apologize for the wait. I honestly have no excuse, I was just in a down moment, but I am back. Now to respond to some reviews.**

**Reevee: Yes, as you saw above, it was time to be afraid, VERY afraid, but anyway, thanks for letting me know I'm doing alright! I appreciate it. **


End file.
